Files (Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors)
Junpei finds an assortment of files within the different escape rooms in Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors. They are viewable under the "Files" button, but are not all viewable at the same time, as it is impossible for Junpei to visit all of the locations that contain files in one playthrough. Some of them are used as hints in order to solve some of the puzzles, while others are important key items found during the story and have nothing to do with the puzzles. About Digital Roots The file Junpei found in the cabin where he woke up. There was something written on it about digital roots... *Add up all of the numbers involved. **If the answer is more than two digits, add all of the digits to one another. (In the event of a two digit number, add the digit and the digit.) *Keep adding digits until you are left with a single digit number. *That number is the root. *(Example: 6 + 7 + 8 = 21 -> 2 + 1 = 3) *(Example: 1 + 2 + 3 + 4 = 10 -> 1 + 0 = 1) Clover's Note The note Clover copied from the stand in the laboratory. It has four numbers written in 9 separate cells. The Ship's Log A ship's log found in the chart room. The following is written on the last page: We leave soon for a journey across the sea. After leaving port, we headed south and west. We turned southwest to steer around the continent, then proceeded northwest. We made port, then changed our heading to east, for a time, and are now heading due north. Soon, we will dock in the United Kingdom, the homeland of this vessel. A Nautical Table A nautical table found in the chart room. It shows directions of south, west, southwest, northwest, east, north, and straight. There is a word next to each point on the map. *FULL-> HALF-> SLOW-> FULL-> HALF-> DEAD-> STOP That's what it says. The Numeral System Chart A numeral system chart found in the captain's quarters. *10 in base-ten is written as "a" in hexadecimal. **Therefore, 11 is "b", 12 is "c", 13 is "d", 14 is "e"... and so on. This chart showed the rules for each numeral system. Information About ALL-ICE A file found in the communications office. It says "ALLICE" on the spine. All of the pages are filled with hieroglyphics from ancient Egypt. It also contains a Uranus Key Card that says "Bottom Deck Library". The Medical Record A medical record found in the preparation room. It has records for the 2 mannequins. There is a male mannequin named John and a female named Lucy. The record shows each mannequin's total weight and the weight of their individual parts. Pushmaster 5000 Instructions Instructions for a machine called the "Pushmaster 5000". Santa found them in the cargo room. In order to prolong battery life, it is advised that you first simulate your actions before carrying them out. Pull the lever to begin the simulation. 9 Panel Cross Puzzle This document says "9 panel cross puzzle- First Draft" on it. It was found in the filing cabinet in the small, cluttered room. Since this says "First Draft", then presumably, it was improved upon in a second draft, then a third, and so on. A Nautical Table From The Study A nautical table from the study. It was found on the drafting table. The faded line on the right edge must connect to the line on the left edge. Morse Code Chart 1 The morse code chart. It was found on the steel shelf in the small, cluttered room. It has a morse code key for the letters A to I. The short mark is called a "dit", and is made by tapping the button. The long mark is called a "dah", and is made by holding the button down. Morse Code Chart 2 The morse code chart. It was found on the steel shelf in the small, cluttered room. It has a morse code key for the letters J to R. There does not seem to be a pattern that determines which collections of dots and dashes are assigned to each letter. Morse Code Chart 3 The morse code chart. It was found on the steel shelf in the small, cluttered room. It has a morse code key for the letter S to Z. A Picture Taken 9 Years Ago An old picture. It was in the drawer of the desk in the small, cluttered room. It is a picture of the 4 people who created the Nonary Project. On the back, it said the following: "Praying for the success of the Nonary Project with Nijisaki, Kubota, and Musashidou..." Category:Game mechanics Category:Collectibles Category:Files